


Drabbles for Charity

by DNAchemLia



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNAchemLia/pseuds/DNAchemLia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles (100-word stories) purchased during the NFA Nepal Earthquake Relief Auction Lightning Round. Posted as they are written, 14 in all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Recipient: Fingersnaps

Prompt: Discontent

* * *

Surveillance at a campground in the middle of winter. Whose bright idea was that?

Tim rubbed his hands, trying to bring some warmth to his nearly numb fingers. He winced as a gust of wind shook the small canvas structure, its thin walls barely blocking the frigid air. He glanced at Tony, painfully aware of what the man was thinking.

“I’ve got a name for this situation,” Tony began.

“Please, don’t…” Tim groaned, but Tony was not deterred as he offered his partner a wicked grin.

“‘Winter of our discount tent’.”

Tim sighed. _It’s going to be a long night._..

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Recipient: Enthusiastic Fish

Prompt: Tim as a geek (and inspired by a t-shirt I own)

* * *

“Could you not do that?” Tony asked in exasperation as Tim explained, in excruciating detail, NASA’s discovery of the week: the New Horizons’ newest images of Pluto and its moon Charon.

“Do what, Tony?” McGee paused to ask, clearly surprised by the interruption.

“You know, the lectures: astronomy, _Star Wars_ vs _Star Trek_ , black holes and dark matter, all that science… stuff.”

“But it’s interesting.”

“To _you_ , maybe. Not to the rest of us non-geeks”

“So you’re saying you don’t want _me_ to be a geek?”

“Yes!”

“Sorry Tony,” Tim replied with an unrepentant grin. “I Geek, therefore I am.”


	3. Chapter 3

Tough prompt for a 100 word story. I hope it's OK :)

Recipient: Enthusiastic Fish

Prompt: Tim's first day at NCIS

XXX

"Any questions, Agent McGee?"

"No, Sir."

"Good." His supervisor placed a stack of folders on his desk. "Get to work."

McGee nodded and sighed softly after the senior agent left the tiny office. This was supposed to be his dream job: working at NCIS, helping members of the military. He hadn't quite envisioned it would be like this.

"This is the first day of the rest of your life," he muttered to himself. "It can only get better from here."

He hoped it was true: his adventures were just beginning.

Nothing prepared him for what those adventures would actually be.


	4. Chapter 4

Recipient: Fingersnaps

Prompt: Glorious

Poor Tony mixing up his movie titles and TV tropes ;)

XXX

"That was one hell of a save. Thought they had me. I was a goner, and then McGee showed up in all his glory, like a...glorious...bastard!"

"More like 'inglorious'," Tim muttered as he helped his partner into the car. Tony slumped into the back seat, a goofy grin on his face, and promptly fell asleep. Ellie stared at him in confusion as Tim climbed into the driver seat and started the engine.

"What's wrong with him?"

"They gave him painkillers. Don't worry, he'll get over it."

"Does this...happen a lot?"

Tim sighed. "Bishop, you have  _no_  idea."


	5. Chapter 5

Recipient: Fingersnaps

Prompt: Clouds

 

Tim watched in horror as the heavy, green tinged clouds began to coalesce into a dark rotating mass and a funnel started to form, dropping towards the ground.

 

He turned to his partner, ready to tell him to hurry for the nearest shelter, and saw that Tony was staring at the clouds in awe. Tim knew what was coming before the first words emerged from Tony’s mouth.

 

“Toto, I’ve a feeling we’re not in Kansas anymore,” he whispered, almost reverently.

 

Tim sighed and grabbed Tony’s arm, forcing him to run.

 

_It could have been worse. He could have quoted **Twister**..._

 

 


End file.
